1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bias generator and, more specifically, to a bias generator and method therefor which is designed to provide a current that follows voltage such that at lower voltage levels, the current is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, bias generation circuits have problems operating at low voltage levels (i.e., .about.2 volts). They are either totally inoperable at low voltage levels, or they provide a bias current that requires significantly longer periods of time to perform sample/hold operations as related to A/D (Analog-to-Digital) applications. Present bias generation circuits also require numerous components and consume valuable silicon real estate when used in 10 bit and 12 bit A/D operations.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved bias generator circuit and method therefor. The improved bias generation circuit and method must be able to operate at low voltage levels (.about.2 volts) as related to A/D applications without requiring significantly longer periods of conversion time. The improved bias generation circuit and method must provide for a bias current that follows voltage such that at lower voltage levels, the bias current is increased. The improved bias generation circuit and method must further be implemented using fewer components than current bias generation circuits thereby saving valuable silicon real estate.